The House Of My Horror
by icybluegoddessfarie
Summary: Kagome has passed that house every day as she walked to school. That 'for sale' sign has been up for the past 50 years...and it still gives her the creeps. But there are some strange things about to happen to her.
1. 1: Who Are You?

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

It was that strange feeling that she got every time she passed that house. The paint on its burgundy wall was just beginning to peel with age. There was an iron rod fence surrounding the place, and at the tops of the rods there were sharp points, sharp enough that if your finger were to prick one of them, it would pierce the skin.

The place gave Kagome the creeps. It was no wonder that the 'For Sale' hadn't never come down, even before Kagome was born. She had to pass that house everyday on her way to school. She had seen buyers come and go: the newly weds said that it was too expensive to fix up, the elderly said that they couldn't go up the stairs, etc. But those were all excuses. Kagome could see it in there eyes, every time, there was that fear. It was an unexplainable one.

She shivered once and continued to walk briskly to school.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 

The day was uneventful at school: no one broke up, no one got in trouble for shooting spitballs at Mr. Naki, (that was a miracle all in itself) and no weird rumors going around the school about not-so-secret crushes, and that junk.

So all in all, it had been a pretty boring day.

Kagome now sat at her computer, typing some essay for an English project. Then an IM window popped up.

_PDS: Wat up Kags?_

That was Sango's online name: Pink Demon Slayer. Kagome's was Anime Obsessed Loser.

_AOL: Not much. –snores-_

_PDS: Wanna come in the chat room?_

_AOL: Sure _

It took a moment for another window to pop up.

_AOL: I'm back my peeps!_

_LMM: Hey!_

_GWG: Sup._

_WDL: Hey Kagome._

LMM was Miroku's IM name: Ladies Man Monk. GWG was Ayame's name: Green Wolf Girl, and WDL was Koga: Wolf Demon Leader. They were all Kagome's close circle of friends.

_AOL: Man today was boring as hell!_

_PDS: I agree._

_GWG: you guys thought today was boring? You didn't hear that some kid got suspended because he was dared to run out of the locker rooms streaking?_

_LMM: ………_

_WDL: IT WAS YOU!_

_LMM: heh heh…_

_AOL: Koga you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were. _

_PDS: that's gross_

_LMM; you only say that Sango because you're mad you didn't see me without clothes on._

_PDS: HENTI! BEATS MIROKU TO A PULP_

_LMM: OUCH! THAT HURT!_

_AOL: we're online you idiot.._

_PDS: actually I just went over to his house and beat him up ; )_

_GWG: don't you live two blocks away?_

_AOL: yeah she does, man Sango I think you just broke a world record: SWAETDROPS:_

_PDS: DID I?_

_WDL: WOW! You should join the track team!_

_AOL: G2G guys, I have to study._

_PDS: bye_

_WDL: see yah_

_GWG: later_

_LMM: farewell!_

_AOL: bye byez._

Kagome signed off. She looked at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was 8:00.

"Wow, I was on for that long?" she asked herself. She was about to turn off her computer when an IM window appeared.

_SEN: Help me..._

_'Who the hell is this?' _she thought. Kagome had never seen this person's name before.

_AOL: who is this?_

_SEN: I need help..._

_AOL: I can't help you if you don't tell me your name._

_SEN: even if I tell you my name you won't know who I am._

_AOL: how do you know?_

_SEN: I've been lost for years…years…I can't get out…help me…Kagome_

_AOL has signed off at 8:03_

'_I am not going on there for a while,' _Kagome thought timidly. She immediately turned off her computer. _'How the hell did he know my name?'_

She took a quick cold shower and leapt into her bed, and she still couldn't shake that feeling that someone was watching her… and it creeped her out, more than that house that she lived next store to.


	2. 2: No Joke And No one Home

I want to thank my first four reviewers: Kisskitty Kagihome Kagome10678 Inukieta 

**This chapter was made in your honor!**

Chapter 2: No Joke and No one home 

"Aww man, I'm gonna be late!" a breathless Kagome yelled, running as fast as she could to get to school. It was amazing that she had been able to sleep in, considering how early she had gone to bed.

Last night… lets just say that this girl was thoroughly creeped out. How did that guy get her IM name anyway? She didn't even want to think about who it had been: a stalker, rapist, some old guy in his 50's who liked to mess with girls like her… Or maybe it was just one of her friends trying to scare her? Kagome's eyes widened at the possibility, and she sighed with relief.

_Yeah, _she thought, _It was probably Ayame and Koga. _Those two were known for there scraing schemes. Just last year, they got this one freshman so frighten that the guy peed his pants. Kagome chuckled at the memory. She had found them out, and she would make them pay for trying to scare her. Oh yes, didn't they know by now not to mess with a Higurashi? Because she was known for scheming revenge… they would pay dearly. Kagome's mind was reeling at the plots for vengeance…(she is just a _little_ evil…)

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

She had planned it perfectly. Kagome had stolen Koga's sandwich and planted a fake spider in it. Koga was just a little insectnaphobic. Actually, whenever he saw an insect, he would kiss his pride goodbye, and starts screaming and jumping up and down like a little girl. That is what Kagome was depending on for her plan to work.

Ayame was different however, she was not scared of insects, she was scared of clowns. Not that Kagome enjoyed them either, but she could not pass up the opportunity to completely terrify the pranksters. Kagome had brought a clown mask to school though, and was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Kagome saw Ayame coming just around the corner, and was lucky that Ayame hadn't glanced up. She quietly slipped on the mask, and waited.

Two more steps…one….zero!

"Muhahahaha!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ayame screamed bloody muder.

Kagome's practiced laugh had the desired effect. And she was now cracking up at Ayame's expression.

"Got ya," Kagome choked out between laughs.

"That was not funny," Ayame face was a deep shade of red.

"Like hell it wasn't funny," Kagome giggled. "Besides I got you back for last night,"

"What do you mean 'got me back,'? I didn't do anything," Ayame said confused.

"Dang I got the wrong person. It must have been Koga," Kagome snapped her fingers in frustration.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Ayame asked.

"Well, after I logged off, Koga musta been in pranking mood because another IM window popped up and said some stuff to me that totally freaked me out," Kagome replied.

"Aww man! Why wasn't I in on it? You mean he pranked you without _me?_" Ayame asked, annoyed that she didn't get to join in on the fun.

"It doesn't matter cause I'm gonna get him back," Kagome smiled evilly. Ayame sweatdropped.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Finally! It was lunch and Kagome's time for revenge.

The gang had all sat down at their claimed table and were chatting about how lame Mr. Naki was for giving them so much homework and how boring school was in general.

Koga had taken out his lunch and started to pick up his sandwich and unwrapping it to reveal its contents. He had no idea of the surprise that was waiting for him…

Kagome's smile was hidden behind her large chocolate chip cookie while she waited patiently for him to discover what was inside his next bite.

As Koga bit down, he felt something weird tickle his tongue. He drew his sandwich away from his mouth to examine it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koga's scream made everyone at the table jump, even himself, as he hopped away from the table and hid behind on of the school's many fake rocks. Kagome could hardly contain her laughter, what a sight Koga was, quivering with fear, hiding behind some fake scenery. Did her friend know no humiliation when it came to bugs?

"Koga, what the hell?" Sango asked, annoyed that he had almost broke her eardrums.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Miroku asked wondering what had caused his friend's sudden outburst.

Kagome couldn't take it any more. She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears were starting to well up in the corners of her eyes, and her friends thought that she had lost it. She had even started to roll on the ground at her private joke.

"Payback is sweet," Kagome said, "Koga you are an idiot! That spider was fake!" her laughter had subsided a little now.

Koga, who was now beyond embarrassed, looked at her with annoyance.

"You mean you put it there!" Koga's face was deep crimson, "That was cruel and unusual punishment! What did I ever do to deserve this?" Koga yelled.

"You know what you did, Koga. You pranked me last night, after I logged off," Kagome was finished with her chuckles.

"No I didn't," Koga said in his defense, "I kept talking to these guys after you logged off,"

"Don't play dumb. I know it was you," Kagome was getting frustrated with Koga. If you prank some one, at least have the balls to back it up.

"Kags, I swear I didn't do it. You have to believe me. I was on IM until, like. 9:30." Koga said.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Okay, so it wasn't Koga. If it were him, he probably would have thought up a really cheesy name like: Friday the 13th.

So, who was it?

This made Kagome shiver. Who was SEN? And what did those three letters stand for? Syco enraged narcotic?

Kagome unlocked her front door and stepped inside. "I'm home!" she called.

There came no answer. "Mom?" again, silence laced through the house. She saw something on the table. It was a note with her mother's handwriting printed on it.

_Kagome,_

_I went to my sister's house; she just had the divorce finalized and doesn't want to be alone. I'll be back in a few days, there are leftovers in the fridge and make sure you eat them before I get back._

_Love,_

_ Mom_

Yeah, this was the perfect end to the perfect day. She was truly freaked for the first time in her life and her mom just had to leave her to her own devices. She needed music. The dead quiet was messing with her head.

Kagome tuned in on the radio and guess what the first song was? Thriller. Was someone trying to traumatize her? She turned to another station, and it played 'Highway to hell'. She immediately punched the power button. _'I'll go on my computer and listen to it there,' _she thought, jogging up the stairs.

20 minutes later, Kagome was dancing to 'Dream a Dream' that was blasting from the speakers on her monitor, defiantly feeling better than when she had arrived home. A window appeared on the screen, Kagome looked at it and it read:

_PDS: hey Kags!_

_AOL: hi_

_PDS: tonight's the night Fri. March 21st! It's the gang's anniversary!AOL: really? How are we gonna celebrate?_

_PDS: campout in Frost Woods!_

_AOL: cool! What time do we meet?_

_PDS: tonight at 9:00_

_PDS: and get ready for the time of your life!_

_AOL: see ya there_

_AOL: bye_

_PDS: later._

Kagome squealed in excitement. This was the gang's 5th anniversary. She couldn't wait 'till tonight! And she didn't even have to convince her mom why she had to go because she wasn't here. Her mom's absence was turning out not to be so bad.

Kagome packed her sleeping bag a ton of junk food, and a portable DVD player along with some Anime cinema and she was set. But it was only 7:15. She had a few hours to kill before the campout so she plopped on the couch and watched some horrible American soap opera, making fun of all the bad actors and even worse dialogue. In one hour, Kagome was hysterical with laughter, imitating the characters.

"_Oh Sofia, I love you so much, I just couldn't tell you before you got married and had 7 kids,_" Kagome pretended to cry.

"_Oh Rick, I love you too, forget my husband and kids, and take me in your arms,_" Kagome cracked up. She was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"Tune in next week when Sofia reveals to her husband that she is cheating on him," the TV announcer said, ending the show. It was now 8:45, and Kagome decided that she should get going. Delighted that she didn't have to wait any longer. Little did Kagome know that tonight was going to turn out a little different then she had planned…

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

I hope you liked it peeps. And review if you did!

Inuyasha: yeah like they are gonna review. Where the hell is the horror? And where am I in your story? # Cracks knuckles #

Author: the horror will begin on chapter three and you… I don't know when the readers are gonna meet you…

Inuyasha: **_WHAT!_**

Author: #dodges iron rever soul stealer barely # hey don't kill the writer or you'll never be in the story idiot!

Inuyasha: aww hell!


	3. 3: Sleepovers and Truth or Dare

**Chapter 3: Sleepovers and Truth or Dare**

The leaves crackled beneath her feet as Kagome made her way to their designated fire pit for the night. She could see that Sango, Miroku and Ayame had arrived there early and set up the camp and the now hungry, flaming fire. She was grateful for the warmth as she dropped her pack and reached her hands above the heat source. The chill in the air had made Kagome miss the heated luxury car. It was colder than usual, autumn seemed to be coming early this year.

"Hey, Kags," her friends called to her.

"Hi guys," she replied, "I brought our food supplies for the night," she unzipped her bag to reveal their stock.

"We have a healthy bend of candy, chips, soda and marshmallows," Kagome announced, imitating a male waiter.

The groups' eyes' sparkled and their mouths watered. _Kagome has got to be the best friend I've ever had,_ Sango thought, reaching immediately for the chocolate. But Kagome was faster, and she snatched the sugary substance, "This is for the marshmallows,"

Sango feigned a hurt look.

Koga arrived a few minutes later and the party really began. They feasted on every junk food known to man and then some. By 10:00, the gang had finished off Kagome's entire supply of 'food' and had decided on a game of truth or dare.

"Ok, Miroku your turn," Sango said.

"Hmmm… Kagome, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Truth," Kagome decided.

"What is your greatest fear?" Miroku asked.

"I would have to say… the house that I live next to," Kagome shuddered.

"You're still scared of that place Kagome? I thought you had gotten over that years ago!" Ayame said.

"Okay, my turn… Kagome, truth or dare?" Koga asked.

"Dare," Kagome answered.

"I dare you to spend the night in that house," Koga said.

"HELL NO!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, come on Kagome. You need to get over your fears. And besides, I know you don't want to ruin your dare reputation." Sango pleaded.

"Not even if you paid me." Kagome finalized.

"Not even for 100 dollars?" Ayame offered.

Damn. They had hit Kagome's soft spot. Money. She had always regretted not getting a job, then she wouldn't be stuck flat out broke. And 100 dollars sounded nice at the moment. She needed to restock her Anime supplies.

"Alright, I'll do it… but if I get murdered by some poltergeist, then I'll come back from the dead and haunt you guys for the rest of your lives." Kagome resolved.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kagome was already quivering with fear, and she hadn't even walked up the stairs leading to the house yet. She looked back at her friends, who were waiting at the gate, watching her hesitate at the door. Their eyes, encouraging her to move onward, but they gave her no comfort… she knew there was something wrong with this house.

She took one step up…two…three. Kagome tentatively reached her trembling hand to the silver knob of the front door to the most dreaded place of her life. The house next door.

Never in a million years had she seen herself doing this…except in her nightmares.

She carefully tuned the door handle. It surprised her that it was unlocked…but the lock must have been broken.

_Yeah, I can watch scary movies and laugh my head off…and when I come to my own, my knees are shaking…Suck it up Kagome! _As Kagome told herself that, her back straightened and her face fixed into a determined expression. It was just some stupid house. She could get through this night.

Kagome swung the door open and stepped inside.

The door slammed shut.

The house had swallowed her up.

It took all of Kagome's will power not to scream.

She gulped deeply and looked around the foyer of the house. She couldn't see a thing. Kagome bent down to her bag and grasped her flashlight, and turned it on. The rich oak wood flooring was smooth and it was the same wood the adorned the banisters of the two winged staircases. All the walls around her were bare, and painted a deep green color.

Kagome forgot her fear as she set her things on the floor and walked down a hallway on the right, her curiosity peeked. The walls changed to a red color as she paced deeper into the house. To the right side of the hall, she saw a door, and went to it. As she opened it, she noticed a light switch, and flicked it on. The room was empty, and the walls were bare, just as the foyer had been. Kagome turned the light off and shut the door.

She started down the hallway again, and she saw a door at the end of it. Her flashlight beam revealed to her that there were double doors at the end. She was drawn to those doors, and she soon found herself at their entrance. She placed her hand on one of the doors, tracing her fingers on the intricate cravings. The doors slowly creeked open. Kagome gasped.

The room was huge. She couldn't believe that the house was that big. Kagome stepped into a gorgeous ballroom, and gasped again as she stared at the ceiling. It was painted more beautifully than the Sistine Chapel. When she finally did tare her gaze away from the ceiling, she saw an old record player, with a golden horn attached to a maple box. There was already a record placed on the old machine. Kagome put the spike onto the record and turned on the contraption.

Violins started to play a slow waltz, accompanied by softly blowing trumpets. Kagome walked to the center of the ballroom, and closed her eyes. She put her arms in a frame, as if there was really a man there in front of her. And she started dancing. Kagome was light on her feet, and she twirled, but when she came back to her 'partner', she felt a hand encircle her waist. Her eyes snapped open. In front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. He wore a black and white suit, and his eyes were golden…his silver hair was tied back. She could hardly believe that she was dancing with this boy in what she was wearing, but she realized that she wasn't in jeans and a T-shirt anymore. She was wearing a deep crimson gown, with an even darker burgundy bodice.

Kagome felt like she was flying in this boy's arms, and she felt him pulling her closer. She felt him let go of her hand and place it behind her neck. She looked into his eyes, and felt like she would wonder, lost, in them forever. Kagome saw him lean down and felt his lips on hers, her eyes closing, and she felt her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. And she felt, for the first time in her life, that she would die if she had to let go of him. His arms pulled her closer, encircling her tighter.

"Kagome," he whispered in her ear, tickling it with his breath.

She sighed. She loved the way he said her name.

"Yes," she said into his chest.

"My name," he said, "Is Inuyasha,"

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. 4: Inuyasha

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha**

He was gone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. That name… it sounded so familiar. She knew she had heard it before. But… that didn't matter now. She never had felt this way in any other man's touch.

He had gone as quickly as he had come, and it left Kagome feeling dizzy and breathless. How did he make her feel this way when this was the first time they had met? It truly seemed like love at first sight.

Where had he gone? Kagome had finally come out of her drunken state. She knew that he couldn't have been some hallucination, she had felt his arms around her… and his lips.

Kagome blushed deeply. She had just kissed a guy she had never met before! Mentally slapping herself she began to look for him, knowing that he couldn't have gone far. She turned off the record player and picked up her flashlight. Kagome noticed that she had her old clothes on, not the lavish dress that she had been wearing.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

Kagome had been searching for an hour straight, and she was beginning to fall asleep standing. She needed to go back to the foyer and get her sleeping bag to settle down for the night. But the foyer seemed so far away…

She yawned, "I'm so tired,"

_Kagome…_

"Yes?" she answered drowsily.

_Kagome…_

"Inuyasha?" she asked the voice, hopefully.

_Kagome…_

She followed the voice.

Kagome… 

The voice seemed to hypnotize her as she continued to follow its sound. But it finally stopped when she came to face a certain door. She opened the door, sleepily, and saw a most wondrous sight: a beautiful, soft cushy bed.

Her feet padded heavily on the carpet as she made her way towards the bed. She was so tired…she needed to sleep…

Kagome slumped onto the welcoming comforter, and barley had enough energy to pull down to covers. The sheets enveloped her body, and she almost immediately fell asleep, but not before saying,

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," hoping he could hear her.

Unknown to her, his golden eyes could see her sleeping form. He came to her and lightly tucked the covers around her. He bent down and kissed her cheek, and Kagome unconsciously leaned toward him as he pulled away.

_Goodnight, Kagome. Soon, we can be together._

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

Kagome awoke to darkness. She wondered why that was, because she thought that by now the morning light had begun to shine through the windows- but then realized that there were no windows. It seemed like she had only been asleep for two minutes, considering the amount of light in the room, but she knew that she had slept a long time.

Her body protested to being pulled from the warm comforting bed, but Kagome ignored this as she stood and stretched her stiff muscles. She thought it funny, that the day before yesterday she could hardly stand walking by the house, let alone sleep there, but the events of last night had changed her mind. And it was in that moment, stepping outside the bedroom door that she realized she had never _feared _this house, but she feared that its inhabitants would not except her. The thought confused her thoroughly: how could she have known before yesterday that anyone had lived here? But at the same time, it all made some sort of strange sense…

She shook her head. If she kept thinking about it too much, her head was likely to explode.

It was much lighter in the hallway, Kagome noticed that the oil lamps were lit, but they had be dark when she thought to last night. She suddenly smiled. Inuyasha was so thoughtful…

She couldn't take her mind off him. He was that mysterious, handsome boy that had held her last night, had danced with her…

Kagome walked down the stairs and found herself in the foyer. Her stomach growled. _I guess I can't have junk food for breakfast, _she thought. She walked over to her backpack and sat down by it, waiting for her friends to come and pick her up.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

Sango was the first to waken from her dreamy state. She was glad that she had backed bagels last night, because she knew that they would all be ill from the abundance of junk food they had devoured. She pulled them from her over night bag and gathered some dry wood for a fire to toast the doughnut-shaped bread.

Just as Sango had ignited the pile of dry sticks under the bagels, Ayame and Koga began to stretch and groan, their faces twinged with a very pale green.

"Good morning!" Sango stated cheerfully.

"There is nothing 'good' about this morning," Ayame mumbled.

"I ate too much," Koga said, holding his stomach.

"No, really Koga? When did you figure that, after the 6th or 7th bag of marshmallows?" Ayame replied, sarcastically.

Sango giggled at her friends' early morning arguments. "Breakfast is served," she called out, buttering the last piece of bread. "I'll go wake up Miroku," Sango walked towards the last sleeping member of the group.

She reached a hand out to him, about to shake him awake, when he mumbled, "Sango…"

_'Is he dreaming about me?' _she blushed as she moved closer to see if he was indeed asleep. But then a familiar feeling didn't go unnoticed on her backside…

"PERVERT!" she slapped him across the face. "You were awake all along, you hormone-crazed henti!" her eyebrows twitched.

Ayame and Koga watched in mild interest as they continued to munch on their breakfast.

"I'm surprised that his brain can still function, due to all the brain damage he's accumulated from those wacks from Sango," Ayame shook her head.

"I know what you mean. Will he ever learn?" Koga said ruefully.

"Hey, we should probably get Kagome, I bet she didn't sleep a wink last night." Sango said, worried. She felt kind of bad after the look that Kagome had shot her before she went into the house. It had even prodded into Sango's dreams.

"Yeah let's go pick her up." Koga stood up. He and Ayame had finished their bagels, will watching Sango beat Miroku for the first time that day. And it wasn't even noon. Couldn't Miroku give her break?

After Miroku had wolfed down his breakfast, the gang set off to save Kagome… or would they?

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

Kagome heard the noisy Iron Gate creek open, a sure signal that either her friends were there to 'rescue' her, or the cops had been called because she had caused a disturbance

'_Oh, yeah that would look wonderful on college applications, 'spent day in jail for breaking an entering',' _she giggled to herself. She highly doubted that the music that had been playing wasn't that loud.

Footsteps echoed from the porch and the doorknob turned. It was pushed forward and there appeared Sango, Miroku (massaging a painful bump on his head), Kouga, and Ayame.

"We're here to rescue you Kagome!" called out Ayame.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Right here, guys," Kagome said from the right corner of the foyer.

"Where is she?" asked Koga.

"Maybe she fled back to her house," suggested Miroku.

"Oh, come on guys, stop foolin' around, I'm right here," Kagome stood up and waved her arms. "Yoo-hoo!"

"Yeah, that's probably where she is," said Sango. "Let's go over to her house."

"Okay, now you guys are just being plain stupid," Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "The gig is up,"

They all started to walk out of the house, and Kagome rolled her eyes at her friends. She picked up her bag and started to follow them out.

But then something weird happened.

Just as Kagome was stepping out of the house, something forced her back inside and the door slammed.

Kagome rubbed her sore butt and got to her feet.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Another chappie finished! And in less than a week too… I am good!

And you guys know the drill:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Get the picture?


	5. 5: No Way Out

**Chapter 5: No Way Out**

Kagome ran to the door and opened it. Nothing happened. Then, she put her foot out the threshold and stepped out of the house. That was simple enough. But that was where it got weird.

Just as she let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding, the same invisible force shoved her back inside, none to gently. As Kagome rubbed her offended behind, she began to feel it. That feeling at the bottom of your stomach that eats away at the emptiness inside. It was then that she felt the fear, the fear of knowing that she was trapped.

When she ran to the door the final time, Kagome did not even open it. She pounded her fists on the door, over and over. She cried in desperation, "Let me out! Why can't I leave? Let me out!" she repeated her screams, and her tears finally broke the surface of the lids, streaming down, endlessly.

It was then that she felt someone's arms fold around her, and she turned to face the one that they belonged to, and focused her frustration on him. "It's your fault," she whispered, "You're doing this, why won't you let me leave?" Her tears now dropped down upon his chest, and soaking the soft material there.

But he just let her blame him. He held her and let her cry and pound on his chest, not denying anything she blamed him for. And all the while he just held her tight, until she had quelled her frustration, and then all he muttered was, "It has you now,"

She looked into his eyes and saw a genuine sympathy in them. She gave him a small, weak, understanding smile. She had just realized that he had been through the exact same emotional trauma as she was going through, only Inuyasha had been so utterly and completely alone. With no comfort to speak of. But Kagome had some one, she had Inuyasha.

Or did she?

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

One house down from Kagome's home, was a family of four, moving into the once empty lot. The mother, with raven black locks that traveled down past her waistline that blew softly in the wind and framed her smooth features and stormy-gray eyes. In her small but strong arms she carried an overused, beat-up, old cardboard box into the house, smiling as she did so. In her mind, this neighborhood was her idea of the perfect house with a white picket fence, away from most of the busy city life and bustle that seemed never to give her a moment of piece.

But her children had a different out take on their new home.

"We left the city for…the little house on the prairie?" the daughter named Celine graciously commented. She had black hair like her mother, only, it was shoulder length, though you wouldn't be able to tell by the way it was tied into a pony tail. Her eyes were a surprising color though, a shinning and brilliant green. She wore a long sleeved brown shirt that tied around her chest, and a dark blue jean skirt with some small black strap sandals.

"No, I think that that house was closer to civilization." Replied the girl's brother, who was just as peeved about moving to the middle of nowhere as Celine. He wore a red shirt that read "Too hot for you to Handle" surrounded in flames, with baggy black pants and black skater shoes. Both him and his father shared the same hair and eyes. The same molten gold and moonlit silver.

"Oh, both of you, quit your complaining. It will be better here, you'll see." Said their mother. "Celine, finish bringing your boxes to your new room. Inuyasha, you help me with the kitchen boxes."

"Yes, mother," the annoyed boy said, with a little more than a hint of sarcasm.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

You weren't expecting _that _now where you? Ad I know that all my faithful reviewers will forgive me for taking soooo long, right?

Author gulps as she sees reviewers with pitchforks and torches

Any way, before I run for fear of my life:

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

See ya later!


End file.
